ONESHOT: Diga o meu nome
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Em uma noite, você mudou completamente a minha vida. Foi o marco que me tornou o que sou hoje. Dediquei dez anos a você, agora é sua vez de viver em minha função. Haruno Sakura, este é o nome da mulher que você, Uchiha Sasuke, jamais esquecerá.


**Gênero: **Suspense.

**Contém: **Estupro, tortura psicológica, palavras chulas. E não me lembro do quê mais. :B'

* * *

E lá está no bar. Bebendo o de sempre, uísque puro.

Finge não se importar com ninguém ao seu redor, o que até certo ponto é verdade. Com seu ar prepotente nos diz que é melhor do que qualquer um, o que apenas instiga as mulheres, a saber, se ele é tão bom quanto pensa ser. Um jogo perfeito de sedução sem esforço.

Porém, eu sei que não é um jogo. De fato ele se considera melhor que qualquer um, as mulheres são apenas consequências, e não reclama. Afinal, objetos têm que ser usados.

Vejo que ele já foi notado por um grupo de amigas, que sorriem e cochicham entre si enquanto o olha.

Melhor eu me apressar caso queira que hoje seja à noite.

Peguei um espelho pequeno na bolsa e olho minha aparência, perfeita! Peruca loira desfiada no lugar, mais esses lindos olhos azuis piscina. Uma linda cor de lente.

Certamente ele não vai me reconhecer.

Guardei o espelho e caminhei até seu encontro. Sentei ao seu lado, no único banco vago. Fingi não notá-lo e fiquei a espera do barman.

— Onde você está? – eu disse ao telefone, fingindo estar falando com alguém. Tudo para lhe chamar atenção. — Meu querido, não tenha pressa. Afinal, sou uma mulher que espera! – e desliguei.

Usei de uma ironia tão óbvia que até o mais tolo iria perceber.

Guardei meu celular de volta na bolsa e agi como se a "ligação" não tivesse me afetado.

— Uísque puro. – peço ao barman assim que ele se aproxima.

Com minha visão periférica vejo que ele está olhando para mim. Ótimo, gostou da minha atitude. Tornei-me uma conquista ao seu ponto de vista.

Sasuke, Sasuke. Você é tão previsível.

— Noite não saiu como planejado? – pergunta com o seu tom sedutor. Tão presunçoso.

— Não preciso planejar para as coisas saírem como eu quero. – não me dei ao trabalho de virar o rosto e fitá-lo.

O barman chegou com a minha bebida e eu tomei um gole. Engoli o líquido forte como se fosse água, sem piscar.

— Vejo que não conhece a modéstia. – brincou.

— Apenas constatei um fato. – e virei para fitá-lo.

Dei uma olhada rápida, como se nunca o tivesse visto. Fingi que não o considerei grande coisa.

Ele percebeu.

— Acaba de encontrar o cara certo para você. – levantou-se, pegou a minha mão e beijou-a em seguida.

Ah, que galanteador.

— Na verdade. – puxei minha mão. — Você acaba de se deparar com a mulher que se tornará inesquecível. – tomei o restante da minha bebida.

— Confiante. – ele disse com um sorriso. Está gostando.

— Novamente, outra constatação de fato. Mas como eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer, lhe darei a oportunidade de provar se é tudo o que pensa ser. – e o provoquei com o olhar.

Como ele é fácil.

— Sou muito mais do que você acha que eu penso ser. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Sua tentativa de me causar algum arrepio não deu certo, e ele percebeu.

Fiz menção que ia pegar minha bolsa para pagar o drinque, mas ele se adiantou.

— Pode deixar comigo. Que cavalheiro eu seria se a deixasse pagar? – outro sorriso sedutor.

"Cavalheiro", ridículo. Tive que me controlar muito para não estragar o disfarce.

Levantei e começamos a sair daquele ambiente movimentado e barulhento. Eu não preciso de testemunhas.

— Tem carro? – fiz uma pergunta que já sabia a resposta.

— Sim. Um _McLaren F1_ prata, esportivo. Desde o início ele me chamou atenção por ser veloz, e como preço não é um problema... – deixou vago, aproveita qualquer oportunidade para se gabar.

— Ótimo. Como o tempo que vou passar nesta cidade vai ser curto, é mais prático hospedar-me em um Motel. E é para lá que vamos. – não dei chance para argumentos.

— Gosta de estar no controle. – e cada vez se mostra mais interessado. — Lhe mostrarei coisas novas, então. – sorriu.

Retribui o sorriso, apenas para lhe dar a ilusão de que está me conseguindo.

— Temos tempo. A noite é uma criança. – comentei.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

— Um cavalheiro. – comentei escondendo o meu desprezo.

Apenas disse o nome do Motel que eu estava hospedada e não foi necessário mais. Ele já sabia localização, como previsto.

Bastante manipulável.

* * *

Chegamos ao estacionamento, novamente ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Querendo me impressionar com tão pouco, tolo.

Peguei sua mão e saí do carro, já indo à direção de sua boca.

Ficou surpreso por um segundo, mas correspondeu, segurando-me forte contra seu corpo. Um beijo voraz, repleto de luxúria e exigente por mais.

Um beijo que não me significou nada.

— Não quero mais conversar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda.

Não esconde que está ansioso por mais. Curioso para saber se eu lhe mostrarei alguma novidade.

Peguei minha bolsa, e sem esperar, subi as escadas e abri a porta do quarto. Liguei a luz, sentei na cadeira que estava estrategicamente colocada no meio do cômodo e o aguardei. Não demorou a aparecer.

De pernas cruzadas, eu as exibia com orgulho. Comecei a desabotoar sem pressa os botões da minha blusa de seda preta, em nenhum momento eu desviei o olhar. Estava o provocando.

Ficou parado na porta, segurando a maçaneta. Curioso, queria saber o que eu pretendia fazer.

Tirei-a por completo e a deixei cair ao meu lado, expondo meu lindo sutiã da _Victoria's Secret_ com Gel Curve. Ele acentua bastante os meus seios dando a ilusão de serem maiores, e a cor escura causa um ótimo contraste contra minha pele clara.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e veio em minha direção, já desabotoando, com certo desespero, sua camisa social de marca. Imprensou nossos lábios e me agarrou, tirando-me daquela cadeira.

Não mudou nenhum pouco. Continua a não se importar se está sendo delicado, só pensa em agradar a si mesmo. O mesmo egoísta.

Fingi desespero e tirei sua camisa de uma vez. O empurrei contra a cadeira e, sem deixar de tocá-lo, dei a volta na mesma.

— O que está fazendo? – perguntou quando o impedi de sair da cadeira.

— Como você disse, eu gosto de estar no controle.

Com a minha mão livre, tirei o par de algemas que estavam na minha bolsa. Exibi-as a ele.

— E como eu disse. – arrastei minha mão pelo seu ombro esquerdo até chegar ao seu pulso. — Temos a noite toda. – coloquei a algema, ele deixou, ficou apenas observando.

Obviamente esta é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Considerou as alternativas e resolveu deixar-se levar por novas possibilidades.

Novamente dei a volta na cadeira e peguei seu outro braço e coloquei a algema que restava. Já está preso. Ele não percebeu, mas esta cadeira é soldada ao chão. O dono deste Motel não irá gostar quando perceber, mas o que importa? Eu estava disfarçada, paguei com dinheiro, e a segurança deste lugar é péssima! Estou lhe fazendo um favor mostrando as falhas.

Fiquei a sua frente e sentei-me em seu colo.

Ele ia dizer algo, mas o calei com um beijo mais desesperado que o último. Percebi que está um pouco desconfortável pela situação inusitada, então passei as mãos, arranhando, descendo do tórax ao abdômen.

Gostou do caminho que as minhas mãos estavam seguindo, para baixo.

Desabotoei o botão de sua calça e fiz movimentos de baixo para cima sobre sua cueca. Seu membro já estava ereto antes de eu começar, queria apenas escutar seus gemidos pesados. Sua excitação chega a ser palpável.

Mais fácil do que eu esperava.

Parei de beijá-lo, deixei que respirasse um pouco, apenas para lhe iludir mais.

Fiz os mesmos movimentos que minhas mãos fizeram pelo seu corpo, só que agora usei a língua. Quando estava próxima a calça, eu parei.

Levantei e cravei meu olhar ao dele, observei atentamente sua expressão. Não está desapontado, espera algo de mim que vá surpreender e satisfazê-lo ainda mais.

Que vou surpreender... Nisto ele está certo.

Tirei sua calça e o deixei apenas com a cueca boxer _Calvin Klein_ preta. Peguei a outra algema que deixei sobre a cama e agora prendi seus pés.

— Me quer totalmente submisso. – disse curioso e cheio de desejo. Realmente o deixei instigado.

Eu sorri, de verdade.

— Totalmente! – repeti baixo.

Fui para frente do espelho e observei como estava a minha aparência. Ele despenteou um pouco a peruca.

— Você não se lembra de mim, mas eu me lembro de você. – e me virei.

Ele não ficou surpreso, acha que isso deve ser mais um jogo de minha parte.

Respondi tirando a peruca e revelando meus longos cabelos róseos.

E ele continuou com a mesma expressão, não se surpreendeu, não recordou. Erro meu achar que se lembraria de mim ao ver a cor excêntrica do meu cabelo.

— Não sei por que usa a peruca. Fica mais sexy ao natural. E eu ia preferir se ficasse _totalmente_ ao natural.

Idiota por achar que eu ainda vou tirar mais alguma peça de roupa.

— Chega de _preliminares_. Vamos logo ao que interessa. – eu disse séria, lhe fitando.

— Sou todo seu. – sorriu.

— Sim, você é todo meu.

Com o meu próprio cabelo, fiz um rabo de cavalo.

— Estupidamente eu estava esperando que você recordasse de mim ao ver a cor do meu cabelo, mas obviamente errei.

Expirou pesadamente, ainda acha que é um jogo.

— Há exatamente dez anos; em uma festa escolar organizada pela aluna mais popular, Karin, seu então melhor amigo abordou uma adolescente de quinze anos e a levou para o porão. Começou a beijar e envolvê-la em mentiras. Inocente, a jovem acreditou e deixou as coisas acontecerem, mas apenas por querer fazer parte de algo. Tinha medo de ser excluída de futuras festas, de ser rejeitada pelos colegas.

Nunca deixei de fitá-lo. Tentava lembrar, entender o que eu estou falando.

— Ele a segurou por trás, mas no momento a jovem pensou que estivesse a abraçando. Ingênua, não?

Esperei uma resposta, nada. Resolvi continuar.

— Segundos depois ela entendeu tudo. Ele a segurava para o seu amigo. Ambos, dois anos mais velhos que a garota. – respirei fundo, foi necessário para poder prosseguir. — A pequena ficou um pouco constrangida ao se deparar com ele, Uchiha Sasuke, o menino mais lindo que já vira. Ela era totalmente deslumbrada pelo rapaz. – eu sorri. — Essas paixões juvenis.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, já sabe quem sou.

— Desajeitada, a jovem tentou explicar porque estava sem blusa e sua calcinha nos joelhos. Ele sorriu, encantando-a ainda mais. Pediu para que não falasse mais e a beijou. Um beijo completamente avassalador e envolvente, que conseguiu lhe tirar o chão. Mas recobrou a consciência quando Suigetsu, o então amigo, começou a lhe beijar o pescoço enquanto suas mãos adentravam o sutiã da única iludida daquele cômodo.

Estou satisfeita comigo mesma. Pensei que seria mais difícil ao dizer em voz alta, mas julgo que em breve isso não terá sido uma amarga fase de minha vida. Apenas uma parte do que sou hoje.

Sentei em seu colo e passei a língua pelo contorno de seu maxilar.

— "Não fique nervosa, será divertido. E não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso", você me disse, enquanto olhava nos meus olhos!

Segurei seu rosto e o forcei a olhar para mim, em meus olhos.

— Não fique nervoso, será divertido. – sorri. — E não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso! – as minhas palavras, ao contrário das dele, foram sinceras.

— Ainda não superou? – falou com desinteresse.

Seu desprezo não me afetou, me fez sentir "em paz".

— Diga o meu nome. – sussurrei, aproximando nossos rostos.

Ele não respondeu.

— Por que iria se lembrar do nome de uma pessoa que foi totalmente insignificante, não é? – dessa vez a pergunta foi retórica. — Mas como eu disse no bar: irei me tornar inesquecível a você. – encostei nossos lábios.

— Vingança? Um pedido de desculpa? O que você quer? – ele continua exigente.

Levantei.

— A garota ainda comentou que era virgem, como se ele não soubesse. Foi por tal fato que fora escolhida. Você gosta de ser o primeiro, "marcar". – o olhei beirando ao desprezo. Contudo, consegui me controlar.

— Não precisa continuar. Eu me lembro o que aconteceu. – disse cansado, está cansado disto tudo.

Não se importa, nunca se importou e jamais se importará.

— Ótimo! – eu disse com uma falsa animação. — Me conte com o seu ponto de vista.

Deu de ombros.

— Tirou a virgindade dela sem se importar em ser gentil. Queria apenas satisfazer a si mesmo! Obrigada, foi uma lição que aprendi desde então.

Dei a volta na cadeira, discretamente peguei meu celular na bolsa e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro.

— Quer parar de falar em terceira e primeira pessoa! Isso tudo é ridículo!

— Desculpe. Estou te fazendo perder tempo? – comentei com escárnio.

Fechei os olhos e apoiei minha cabeça a dele.

— Você entrava e saía de mim, era como se fosse uma barra de ferro em chamas me correndo e acabando comigo por dentro.

Ele sorriu.

— Isso o diverte? – perguntei, sinceramente, sem me importar.

— Bastante. Eu sabia que sou bom desde sempre. – comentou com orgulho.

— É. Você e seu amigo Suigetsu fizeram comigo o que bem entenderam, mesmo eu dizendo "não". Quando se cansaram, me deixaram sozinha naquele porão. Fecharam a porta sem olhar para trás, sem se importar.

— Por que só está enchendo a mim? Suigetsu também fez parte! Não consegue ficar longe, não é? – virou o rosto para encontrar o meu olhar. — Não saiu da sua cabeça. Ainda é apaixonada por mim. Acho fofo você me idolatrar.

Não consegui evitar e deixei escapar um sorriso.

Tão lindo por fora e completamente vazio por dentro. Tirei-lhe da frente dos olhos seu cabelo.

— Está certo. Desde aquele dia não consigo pensar em outra pessoa além de você. – e o beijei.

De início ele não quis, mas deixou minha língua lhe explorar a boca. Quando percebi que o havia envolvido novamente, mordi com força o seu lábio inferior. Soltei apenas quando senti o gosto de sangue.

— O que você está fazendo! – puxou o rosto para trás e passou a língua por cima do lábio cortado. — Isso já está ficando muito chato! – tentou se levantar, mas coloquei pressão em seus ombros e o empurrei para baixo.

— Diga o meu nome! – o provoquei.

— Eu não sei a porcaria do seu nome! – consegui lhe tirar do sério. — E eu não vou me desculpar por algo que gostou! Você dizia "não", seu corpo dava todos os sinais que queria, queria mais! Não foi excepcional, mas deu pro gasto. Aquela noite estava um tédio! As mesmas garotas de sempre, até eu vê-la. Apontei e Suigetsu disse conhecer. Uma novata virgem de cidade pequena e achou que faria algum amigo indo escondido a festa. Quando me viu olhando para você, ficou constrangida. Sorriu e deu as costas, muito tímida. Achei que seria interessante. Não queria que ninguém me visse falando com você, e por qualquer eventualidade, disse para o Suigetsu ir trocar algumas palavras, levá-la até o porão.

Aproximou o rosto do meu.

— Deixá-la pronta para mim! – sorriu. — E foi o que o idiota fez! Sempre me obedeceu. Deixei claro, ele podia fazer o que quisesse, menos tirar sua virgindade porque era minha! Você não estava muito receptiva no início, foi um pouco desconfortável, mas foi só eu dizer algumas palavras vazias que começou a ficar mais _calorosa_. – sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Acha que está me afetando.

— Você sabia que não era um jogo para mim! – fingi desespero. — O "não" realmente significava para você parar! Mas não parou, só quando se saciou. "Fiz-lhe uma mulher", foi o que você disse quando chegou ao fim. Gozou de mim desde o início! – comecei a chorar, apenas para a gravação.

Ele não me via.

— Eu preferia quando você estava fria! Agora vai ser o drama sem fim? – soltou um pigarro. — Se faz te sentir bem, sim. Eu sabia que para você não era um jogo. Fiz questão de acabar com a princesinha do papai! E não sei o que quer que eu diga. Não me importei antes e não ligo agora!

E dei uma pausa na gravação. Acho que já tenho material suficiente.

Limpei as falsas lágrimas e voltei a sentar em seu colo.

— Admite, sou uma ótima atriz. – sorri para ele. Agora sim não estava entendo nada. — E você fez como o esperado.

— Do que está falando?

— Bom, eu gravei toda a sua confissão. Só por precaução, mas chegaremos lá. Não vamos nos apressar. Então. – voltei a fitá-lo. — Você é bastante previsível. – comentei sem dar muito interesse enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos dele.

— Você é doente! Eu não sou psicólogo ou qualquer coisa do gênero!

— Acho que não posso negar, tenho que lhe agradecer. Obrigada!

Deixei o celular em meu colo e apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

— Eu não tinha personalidade, vivia em função do que os outros queriam... Estava passando pela vida sem viver. Aquela noite mudou completamente a minha vida! – comecei a ser bastante sincera. — Não denunciei vocês por vergonha! Eu tive nojo de mim por muito tempo! Mas cansei de sentir pena, isso não iria mudar nada! Se quiser, faça por valer. Deixei de ser "bobinha". Passei a viver por mim!

Bati com orgulho onde fica o coração.

— Você não se importou em ir atrás do que aconteceu com aquela garota, pois bem, eu respondo. Consegui convencer a minha família para nos mudarmos. Quando terminei o colegial e parei de ter pena de mim, voltei. Procurei-te, e encontrei. – voltei a usar meu tom brando. — Antes eu só pensava em você, quando voltei a esta cidade, dediquei-me completamente a sua pessoa desprezível. Apenas observei seus hábitos, como era, se poderia mudar... Não pode. E não sinto absolutamente nada por você, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Não é o que suas ações demonstram.

— Digno de pena, e mesmo assim não sinto nada. É um ninguém, patético. Seus pais e irmão foram assassinados quando você era criança, desde então acha que tem o direito de ser "revoltado", de não ter sentimentos por achar que não valem nada, por achar que eles não te levam para frente. Sofreu demais ao perder a família e resolveu dar um basta. É orgulhoso, mimado, prepotente, se considera o melhor, mas é um _nada_! Acha que tem direito de usar as pessoas como bem entende, ilude-se considerando que tem alguma significância. No final, ninguém vai chorar por você. – me levantei.

— Palavras, apenas palavras! – esbravejou. — Repito, suas ações provam o contrário. Não se esqueça, você ainda se lembra do meu nome! E o seu, como é mesmo? – está irritado. Uma criança imatura.

Peguei uma lâmina de barbear de dentro da bolsa e voltei a ficar de frente para ele.

— Vai querer me matar? – sorriu nervoso ao ver a lâmina.

— O tempo lhe fez tão bem. – voltei sentar em seu colo. — Não nego. Tornou-se um homem divino. Tem a aparência perfeita para este mundo superficial. Aposto que sente bastante orgulho sempre que se olha no espelho.

— O que está insinuando? – cuspiu as palavras. Finalmente vejo pavor em seu olhar.

Ótimo. Chegou à hora do _showtime_.

— Não estou insinuando nada. Vou apenas diminuir o lixo. – levantei e encostei a lâmina em sua jugular.

— Não me faça rir! – tentava desesperadamente convencer a si mesmo. — Você não tem coragem para isso. Apenas fala muito! Agora me tire daqui, estou cansado desta brincadeira sem sentido.

E fiz um pequeno corte em sua bochecha. Teria feito maior, mas ele começou a se mexer, atrapalhando a minha arte.

— Faça algo de útil em sua vida e fique parado! – o olhei séria.

— Você é completamente perturbada! Não acredito que tenha me cortado!

— Não cometa o mesmo erro de achar que me conhece. Aquela garota morreu! E estou pronta para matá-lo também. Últimas palavras? – perguntei de forma doce.

— Pode mentir o quanto quiser, mas eu fui a pessoa mais importante para você! E acredite, irá chorar por mim! – tenta parecer indiferente, mas seu olhar entrega o que a boca silencia.

— Adeus. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele fechou os olhos com força no momento em que fiz menção que ia cortar sua jugular.

Internamente eu estou em puro êxtase! Maravilho este momento! Indescritível poder mexer com seu psicológico. Tão fraco!

— Tolo. Acreditou mesmo que eu acabaria com isso tão fácil?

Ele abriu os olhos e respirou aliviado, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

— Quer saber outra verdade que acabei de ter certeza?

— Você não cansa de falar? – e explodiu.

Tentou se soltar, mas logo voltei a encostar a lâmina e em jugular.

— Faça isso novamente e é você que vai se matar! – eu disse com raiva. Ele começou a rir.

— Cometer suicídio? – disse entre risos. — Certo.

— É claro, meu querido. Você é fraco! Não iria suportar caso eu cortasse o seu _pequeno_ amiguinho. – fiz questão de menosprezá-lo, ele ignorou. Sabe que é mentira, desta vez não deixou que palavras o afetassem, apesar de machucar o seu ego.

— Você que é a fraca! Tire essas algemas malditas e pode falar o que quiser.

— Certamente você iria ouvir tudo, não é? O que realmente faria se eu te soltasse?

Eu sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta.

— Iria fazer o que tanto quer, mas não admite! Entraria dentro de você com ímpeto, a faria gritar o meu nome! Poderia berrar "não" o quanto quisesse, porém, sabemos que estaria dizendo "sim, sim" por dentro. Tudo isso não passa de uma tentativa frustrada sua de chamar a minha atenção! Quer se tornar alguém para mim. Aposto que eu fui o único que a fez se sentir viva. – sorriu vitorioso.

— Você pode ser mais forte corporalmente, contundo, eu sou superior no psicológico. – comentei um pouco cansada.

Ele está certo, isto está começando a ficar monótono.

— "Fiz questão de acabar com a princesinha do papai", foram suas palavras. Invejava-me por eu ter família. Odiou-me por eu não conhecer a sensação de perder algo valioso. – fiz a constatação do óbvio.

Comecei a rasgar sua cueca com a lâmina, debateu-se quando eu estava próxima ao seu membro.

— Morte, lhe tirar algo que considera tão valioso, não me valem nada. Seria fácil demais! Gastei dez anos da minha vida com você! Vá a um bar, encontre uma mulher, ela sou eu! Encontre alguém no mercado que finge não saber em que setor está o produto que quer, ela sou eu! Não existe "acaso", fazemos nossa própria sorte! – segurei firme seu rosto e o puxei em minha direção. — Não se esqueça. Eu sou obcecada por você! Estarei vigiando, lhe prejudicarei sem notar. E quando menos perceber, me encontrará. – terror psicológico, é necessário a repetição de palavras chaves para poder cravar no inconsciente.

Soltei o seu rosto, peguei a minha blusa e comecei a abotoá-la.

Ele não disse nada, estava assimilando tudo.

— Só para você saber, não vou responder como, mas saberei caso entre em contato com a polícia. – peguei o celular do bolso da sua calça que estava no chão e enviei um arquivo. — Esse é um presentinho meu.

Apertei "play" assim que o envio foi concluído.

"Eu sabia que para você não era um jogo. Fiz questão de acabar com a princesinha do papai! E não sei o que quer que eu diga. Não me importei antes e não ligo agora!"

— Sei que você vai escutar repetidas vezes esta gravação, então só deixei rolar o final. Espero que tenha entendido que eu tenho o mesmo áudio de você confessando seu crime, só para frisar.

Coloquei a peruca e olhei seu reflexo pelo espelho.

— Não precisa sentir saudades, é só escutar a gravação que ouvirá a minha voz. A minha farsa foi para convencer no áudio. Espero realmente que não tenha achado que você ainda me causa algum efeito.

Deixei as chaves das algemas sobre o cômodo próximo à porta.

— Diga o meu nome. – falei sem intenção de obter uma resposta.

Peguei minha bolsa sobre a cama e sentei em seu colo. Segurei com cuidado o seu rosto e lhe dirigi a palavra pela última vez.

— Percebeu? Você foi a minha marionete. Manipulei-te desde o início, foi tão simples. – me estiquei para colocar o celular em sua mão. — Reflita sobre tudo e perceberá que dançou conforme a minha música. – selei nossos lábios pela última vez. — E não se esqueça de tomar mais cuidado ao se barbear. – toquei o corte em sua bochecha que causei com a lâmina. — Não se preocupe. Vou estar de olho, certificando-me de sua "segurança". – sorri e levantei.

Adeus, Sasuke.

— Sakura. – ele disse no momento em que eu toquei a maçaneta. — Seu nome é Haruno Sakura. E você está usando lentes. A cor de seus olhos é uma linda esmeralda, expressivos; não esse azul comum.

Eu fiz do mesmo jeito que ele quando entrou em minha vida de forma perturbadora. Fechei a porta atrás de mim sem me importar, sem olhar para trás. Repulsa, ódio, apatia...Não sinto mais nada.

Respiro fundo, aliviada. Olho para o céu negro, sem nuvens; uma tela em branco esperando próximas pinceladas. Uma metáfora perfeita para descrever o meu estado atual. Está na hora de um novo capítulo da minha vida começar.

Agora será ele, Uchiha Sasuke, que viverá em minha função. Finalmente vou poder viver a minha vida, ele não conseguirá. Inconscientemente estará paranóico, me verá em todos os lugares. Não sairei mais de sua mente. Agora viva o restante de seus anos para mim, Haruno Sakura! Esse é o nome da pessoa que você nunca mais vai esquecer.

**Fim. ~**

**

* * *

**

**Eu sinceramente amei escrever essa one! S2 ~ A fiz para um concurso onde o tema é "amor a três", em outras palavras, "ménage à trois". :B' Bem, essa é uma versão beeem mais light da versão original que estava na minha mente. Espero que gostem. :)'**

**Então, dando o mesmo recado (sou chata D:'), se tiverem gostado da one e não estiverem a fim de deixar um cometário então entrem na minha comu (ou caso queiram conhecer mais estórias de minha autoria), me deixariam igualmente - até mais - feliz :)'**

http:/*www.*orkut.*com.*br/*Main#Community?cmm=103629130

(**não esqueçam de tirar os "*****"**)


End file.
